lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boudreaux/Main article
Boudreaux is a male Ancient French-speaking possum. Living at the mount of the Louisiana Bayou, he is a wise soul who teaches others to be brave, wise, and true. Biography Backstory Boudreaux is a possum who lives at the Mount of the Bayou, probably for all his life. Due to his wisdom, he has become the Bayou's residents' leader. He, and possibly the other animals, is known to speak Ancient French. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Okay Bayou?" While Timon and Pumbaa are on a raft, visiting the Louisiana Bayou, Timon attempts to catch some bugs, but continuously fails. When he complains to Pumbaa about being hungry, the warthog tells his friend that their problems once they visit the great Boudreaux, telling him that if they prove themselves brave, wise, and true, they will be rewarded with bugs. Timon, therefore, makes Pumbaa move the raft to order to reach Boudreaux, but when they bump into a tree, a possum (who, little do they know, is the great Boudreaux) on the raft, playing dead. When Boudreaux gets up after Pumbaa tells him that he and Timon won't hurt him, he guides the two friends to the mount of the Bayou. While on their journey, an alligator attempts to attack them. While Boudreaux struggles to free himself from the alligator, Timon and Pumbaa rescue him and escape the predator. Timon, Pumbaa, and Boudreaux come across two passageways, both of which will take them to the mount of the Bayou. Pumbaa and Boudreaux take the right passage, which seems to be dark and scary, while Timon takes the left passage, which seems to be beautiful and calm. However, the passageways turn out to be misleading as the one Pumbaa and Boudreaux took immediately takes them to the mount of the Bayou without any danger, while the one Timon took is shown to be full of chaos. When Timon meets Pumbaa and Boudreaux to the mount of the Bayou, Boudreaux makes Timon and Pumbaa stick their heads inside the Tree of Truth and if they're true and pure, they are okay, but if they're not, they will get their heads cut off. After Pumbaa takes his turn and is okay, before sticking his head to the tree, Timon confesses that he only wanted to visit Boudreaux for the food instead of proving himself to be brave, wise, or true. When Timon stick his head in the Tree of Truth, nothing happens, making the meerkat realize that the whole thing was a ruse and that Boudreaux only got a free ride on the Bayou. Pumbaa realizes that Boudreaux taught them to be brave, wise, and true during their journey. As a reward, Boudreaux offers Timon and Pumbaa the bugs inside a tree stump, which he uses as a pot. When Timon eats the bugs, he realizes that they're too hot and quickly gets a drink of water. Timon then starts speaking Ancient French, and Pumbaa compliments the meerkat for learning something from Boudreaux. Personality and traits Being the leader of his home, Boudreaux is shown to be very wise. He can teach anyone how to be brave, wise, and true. For example, during the alligator attack during Timon and Pumbaa's trip to the Louisiana Bayou, he purposely falls off the raft in order to get attacked by the alligator so that he can make Timon and Pumbaa prove themselves to be brave, wise, and true by rescuing him from the predator. Once the duo stick their heads inside the Tree of Truth to prove themselves to be true and pure, Boudreaux rewards them by offering them bugs. Like real possums, when Boudreaux has a feeling that he's in danger, he pretends to be dead in order for anyone not to hurt him. When Timon and Pumbaa convince him that they are his friends, he becomes very joyful and happy to guide the duo to the Mount of the Bayou. Voice actors * 'The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa''' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Jim Cummings Gallery OB_Boudreaux2.png OB_Boudreaux4.png OB_Boudreaux11.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles